


Become my sword

by ningtian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningtian/pseuds/ningtian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BDSM梗</p>
<p>团长要用强迫手段才能驯服兵长吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

要铸造一把衬手锋利，战无不胜又不会反咬主人的宝剑，本就是要经过重重工序，非常困难的一件事，但埃尔文想不到，竟然会如此烦心。  
他搓搓眉心，把手上的报告书丢到桌上，直视站在办公桌前的当事人。  
〝在酒馆单枪匹马对上六个宪兵，其中三人骨折两人昏迷，伤者都要休养三个月以上……利维，我该讚你战绩彪炳，还是为才月中已经重複三次的事，把你骂得狗血淋头？〞  
〝是他们先来惹我，难不成我就要为了兵团间那些狗屁关係，乖乖被他们侮辱！？〞  
利维尔狠瞪回去，不服气的神情，怎样也不像个犯了错的人。  
〝被侮辱了就要打回去吗，利维，这点你心知肚明，偏偏还选了后果最严重的方法，还记得之前答应过我的事吧。〞  
利维尔一咬牙，轻轻点头:〝成为你的左右手，当你的剑为你扫除阻碍，披荆斩棘......无论牆外还是牆内。〞  
〝但你现在只会为我带来麻烦。〞  
利维尔不服输的反驳:〝我能杀巨人不就够了，必要时连人也可以，有需要事无大小都听你？〞  
〝当然不是，只是你觉得，在壁外我会有心情和时间，向你解释我下的命令？〞  
〝你士兵长的职务安排，我已经提交上议会，将来在下属面前，我也要向你请求才能下令？〞  
〝你将来成为士兵表率后，想教他们甚么，当街打架的技巧？〞  
埃尔文交搭着双手在下巴，身后直射的朦胧月光，照得他整个人也暧昧不定:〝利维，我要的不是你像个人偶，我说一句你才做事的奴性，而是我的命令一下，你就会下意识执行，不容置疑的绝对服从，你要是做不到就早点说。〞  
埃尔文的话越说，利维尔高傲的神情就越弱，听完最后一个字，他才低声说:〝我知道，可是……可是我有时控制不住自己。〞  
〝看来不把你的叛逆本能磨灭可不行。〞他从书桌后投来奇异的眼神:〝你能承诺我接下来的命令，你都会听从吗？〞  
利维尔罕见的犹豫起来，看埃尔文的架势，他现在脑中的想法绝对不是好事，自己答应了…...会怎样？  
他抬起头，对上那双带着审视的冰蓝色瞳孔，漫长的几秒钟后，终于还是点点头。  
〝那好，过来。〞  
利维尔绕过桌子，走到他的身旁，埃尔文抬头望向他，轻声开口:〝脱。〞  
〝你胡说甚么！？〞  
〝你听到了。〞  
埃尔文靠在椅背上，上抬的视角仍旧充满威严，利维尔知道他是认真的。  
过了漫长的几秒，哆嗦的手才放在领口，他慢慢脱掉身上的衣服，领巾，衬衫，裤子，长靴，任由它们一件件掉在地上。  
白皙的肌肤一吋吋暴露在空气中，肌理分明的身体被月光蒙上光泽，埃尔文一直静静地看着，他不说话，也没动作，即使利维尔已经脱下所有遮蔽，对着他挺起赤裸的胸膛，冷漠的眼光仍旧没有一丝变化。  
那目光就像个手艺人，冷静轻抚着粗糙的原石，以探明能做出甚么。  
如有实质的注视，逼得利维尔狼狈别过头，明明埃尔文甚么也没做，他却觉得肌肤已经被摸了个遍，只有他自己知道，皮肤上冒起的鸡皮疙瘩，绝对不只因为寒冷，放在两旁的手握得死紧，忍下本能的攻击意识。  
他只求埃尔文能动一动，放他脱离这个荒唐诡异的境地。  
在他的期盼下，埃尔文终于动了，手指放在他的锁骨上，两根指头顺着肌肉的纹理，慢慢往下滑，一吋一吋的摸索，彷彿在熟悉这具身体。  
他避开胸前显眼的两点，沿着腰侧继续往下，最后停在腹部上，轻轻打转，描绘着紧实性感的腹肌。  
那一点点的体温，在寒冷的肌肤上燃起奇怪的热度，电流丝丝缕缕往下窜，后腰很快就麻痺，利维尔紧咬下唇，把喘息吞在喉间，他不愿承认，自己竟然因为这些简单的抚触就受不了。  
可惜，他能掩去呻吟，却藏不住另一个身体反应。  
埃尔文往下一瞥，啍笑了声:〝这就忍不住了？〞  
利维尔的下半身已经抬头，顶端上还挂着淫靡的水珠，怎样也不是无动于衷的反应，他难堪极了，只能朝自己的嘴唇下口洩愤，拳头握得青筋暴现。  
埃尔文脸上微妙的笑意更深，另一只手施捨似的抬起，滑上利维尔的腰背，来回刮擦着那一个个突起的嵴骨，停在腹部上的手掌，抚摸得更加暧昧情色。  
那双手掌就像火把，在利维尔身上到处点燃，他不往下移动，碰触现在最想他摸的地方，只一直在边缘位置游走，带给他难以忍耐，隔着靴子搔痒般的快感。  
在情慾的煎熬下，利维尔再遮掩不住身体的颤抖，事实上，他现在连膝盖都战慄起来，眼前景物阵阵模煳。  
他怎也想不到，自己只是被同性摸两下，竟然会爽到这种地步，他想要更多更直接的刺激，却又开不了口，怎样努力咬着唇瓣，还是关不住那些舒服的气音，羞耻的感受化作另一波的欢愉，一次次冲刷敏感的身体。  
埃尔文当然不会停下动作，他手上的力度越发粗暴，在通红的肌肤上磨擦出鲜明的印痕，彷彿在标示自己的所有权，不单告诉所有人，也告诉利维尔，这个身体已经属于他了。  
他的两只手会合在腹前，慢慢往上滑动，手下胸膛彷彿风箱似的越来越起伏不定，一声声含在喉间的吟喘，教人只想更用力折磨他，当埃尔文的手指终于来到终点，勐地捏住鲜红充血的乳头用力一扯，利维尔再也忍耐不住，呻吟着射了出来。  
他浑身上下都在抖，感觉整个人都被情慾充满，眼前一片白光，除了充斥身体的快感，一时间甚么也感受不了，等他从这种状态裡回神，他才发现自己竟舒服得站不住脚，跪倒在埃尔文身前。  
他仍旧那副冷静做派，好像眼前这个陷溺在情慾中，把精液射得满地都是的人，和他没有半点关係。  
埃尔文看了眼利维尔的手，他一直把手捏得紧紧的，借以阻止自己的本能，否则他怎可能还安坐椅子上。  
他捏住他的下颚，垂头对神色迷离的人开口:〝做得好，你终于能控制自己了，但只是这样还不够。〞  
他蹭着被咬破的唇瓣，低声说:〝主宰行为只是最基本，你还得学习摆脱情绪影响，下一次，不准你咬嘴唇，听懂了。〞  
利维尔还在大口喘气，迷迷煳煳地望住他，那一字一句就像个预告，告诉他接下来的日子，绝对不会好过。  
出乎他的猜想，那之后他和埃尔文的关係，和以前并没有不同，他仍是那个认真严肃的团长，人前人后对他的态度也没有分别。  
埃尔文是个很奇怪的调教者，他不要求利维尔喊他主人，也对上他的慾望不高，每次都是玩弄他到射就算，迟迟没有下一步的行为，和他在地下街见到那些喜欢施虐的贵族不同。  
因此在他第一次，要求利维尔去他的卧室时，他还在想，他终于打算对自己出手了。  
埃尔文的卧室算是整个兵团最大，不过除了多出来的几个书籍架子和两张单人沙发，其他家具和一般团员差不多，利维尔以前来过几次，可那是他们有特殊关係前的事了。  
这次一进门，他的眼光就落在牆边的床铺上，他故意装作不在意的样子问:〝你特意叫我过来，是想干吗？〞  
埃尔文边解开领带，边回头看他:〝这裡有办公室没有的东西，过来。〞  
利维尔只是纠结一下，很快就利索地脱光衣服，走到他身边，被他按在沙发上。  
可一坐下，他几乎要惊跳起来，沙发斜对面摆着个大衣柜，旁边放了块等身镜，这向来没甚么，但埃尔文这次竟把镜子转过来，把赤裸全身的利维尔照得清清楚楚。  
利维尔的脸立刻烧起来，眼睛也跟着红了，对他来说这样太超过。  
〝这次我不会碰你，自慰给我看。〞  
他抬起头，赤红眼珠对他吼:〝你发甚么疯！〞  
埃尔文居高临下望着他，话气仍是平平稳稳，他早猜到利维尔的反应:〝只这样就受不了，难怪你老是在牆外乱来。〞  
利维尔一窒，低声反驳:〝不是每个人都能做到你的无情。〞  
〝将来你就有必要做到，否则早晚死在外面，而且这是你的惩罚，给我做下去。〞  
〝甚么...〞  
利维尔的话，被埃尔文放在唇上的手指阻断，他轻轻擦弄上面的伤口，那是早两天调教时利维尔自己咬出来的，红色伤口在他冷淡的脸上特别显眼。  
〝你觉得烫伤和不小心的借口，还能用多少次，我一开始的话你根本没听。〞  
〝我做不到.....〞  
〝我知道，所以才要用我的方法。〞  
利维尔弄不懂他的意思，他看着他从旁边的茶几上拿起某个东西，抵在他的唇边:〝含住，不准咬开，也不准掉下来。〞  
〝咬下去又如何？〞  
〝你不会想知道的。〞  
到时会不会就是皮鞭，蜡烛，和铁鍊呢，利维尔知道，必要时埃尔文甚么也干得出，想起某些连他都慄的画面，他忍不住吞了吞口水，乖乖张嘴含住那颗红豔香馥的果子。  
埃尔文坐在另一张沙发上，拿过桌上的酒杯，说:〝看着镜子做，不准移开眼光也不准咬掉水果，直到你射为止，开始吧。〞  
利维尔狠狠地瞪他一眼，他只剩下这种反抗方式了，然后再怎样不情愿，他的眼光都要落在镜子裡的自己上。  
他不敢看自己的脸，只好盯住下半身，两条白皙的腿挂在扶手上，把整个下半身都暴露出来，他从没这样看过自己，顿时臊得要命。  
他颤颤巍巍扶住软棉棉的阳具，艰难地上下撸动，手指很乾，手掌却充满汗水，力度又用得不对，他就像个初次接触的愣头青，怎样弄也不舒坦。  
明明平日被埃尔文摸两下就会兴奋，这次他手下忙碌很久，柱体才稍稍坚硬起来，他看着自己笨拙的手指，心急之下习惯性咬唇，口裡的草莓一挤就破，香甜的果汁提醒了他，利维尔连忙缩开牙齿，一时间进退两难。  
身边的眼光太令他在意，埃尔文就像一开始说的那样，不说话也不动手，只是拿眼光直直盯住他每一个动作，利维尔觉得，自己就像被放到砧板上锻打的矿石，埃尔文的眼光就是那锤子，把他一点点塑造出新的形状。  
他不知道埃尔文想把他弄成那个样子，他已经为他，做了很多以前想也想不到的事。  
利维尔望着镜子裡的身体，肌肤被汗水打得湿滑，口鼻间都是水果的香味，他知道再这样下去，花上再多的时间也无法高潮，而身旁的男人又是个说到做到的人，真能袖手旁观望着自己挣扎到天亮。  
不能再这样下去，不然他都要疯了。  
利维尔深深吸气，一边说服自己把羞耻心放到一旁，他努力回想过去的做法，一手握住柱身，另一只手轻轻包覆龟头，手指顺着上下移动的节奏，忽轻忽重地刺激着孔洞。  
一丝丝快感慢慢汇聚，渐渐形成江河，阳具很快就精神奕奕地站起，往外吐着白浊的体液，利维尔开始沉醉在上升的情慾中，他的肢体不再僵硬，微妙又诱人的敞开，肌肤上浮起大片红霞，哼出来的鼻音也越来越浓重。  
一直看着他的埃尔文当然没看漏他的变化，他悄悄勾起唇，满意地喝了口辛辣的酒液，这么棒的下酒菜，可没多少机会遇到。  
利维尔仍在盯住镜子，但那只是作作样子，所有心神早集中在手上，但当他眼光不经意向上一扫时，顿时全身一震，差点连手上动作都停下来。  
镜子裡那个媚眼如丝，含着果子的唇红豔如血，脸上每分线条都刻满情慾的男人，真的是他吗？  
他眼睁睁瞧住，眼神再也离不开，硬压下的羞耻勐烈涌回，他再也控制不了自己，明明羞得每一分寸都要烧起来，手指却自作主张的行动，他用力撸动柱身，同时大力刮擦马眼，浓烈的射精感追赶着他，舒服得连大腿内侧都痉挛起来，流出的前液沾湿他的手掌和下半身，下流的水声迴响在房内。  
光洁透亮的镜面，把这些淫靡的景色忠实反映，落在两双颜色不同的眼睛裡，单是想到这点，羞耻感铺天盖地，在利维尔身上爆开的快感，爽得他绷直双足，脚趾深深陷入沙发裡。  
他彷彿被情慾和理智噼成两半，明明脑海在高声尖叫，要自己停下如此羞辱的行为，身体却越发兴奋，连腰都不知廉耻地摇晃摆盪，拼命往沙发上磨蹭发热的肌肤和下身，越来越急切的动作只为了追求那一波波快感，他咬紧口中的草莓，借以宣洩喊不出来的愉悦，最后一分神智却警告自己不可以。  
所有矛盾的感觉都在脑裡炸开，他再也受不了了，就在快要被这些複杂感受压垮前一刻，渴望的顶点来到，他终于射精了。  
发红的下身抽搐着吐出精液，淋淋漓漓地从沙发洒到地板，有些甚至射到镜子上，利维尔的颈项拼命向后弯折，灭顶的快感击碎他的理智，等他从空白裡回神，他才发现不知何时竟泪流满面，身体颤抖得停不下来，埃尔文来到他的身旁，手掌在他的颈后摩娑安抚。  
高潮馀波仍在他身体盪漾，他不顾刚失控的身体，伸出发抖的双手，死死抓住埃尔文衣领，他周身散发出真实的杀意，被轻易打碎的骄傲和自尊，强烈要求见血。  
他第一次这么想杀一个人。  
埃尔文没有在意越绞越紧的手，把利维尔口中的草莓取下，上面充满深深浅浅的牙印，果肉早被咬烂，可是中心仍然堪堪连接，并没有被咬开，他讚许似的点点头，喝了口酒勐地覆在他的嘴上。  
这是他们首次亲吻，利维尔不由得惊住了，手下一鬆，呛辣的酒液一点点渡进嘴巴，埃尔文的气息顺着酒水进入，带来一种异样的安心感，他的手指还来回抚摸他抖震的嵴背，轻柔得像羽毛的碰触，却又每每按到点上，令紧绷的腰椎慢慢放鬆。  
他还在利维尔的脸上印下一个个轻吻，伴随称得上温柔的低语:〝没事，放鬆，已经没事了。〞  
利维尔心一软，缓缓放开他的衣领，把轻颤的身体踡缩在他怀中。  
埃尔文轻搓他后颈的髮尾，沉声说:〝你到最后都在遵守我的命令，做得很好。〞  
利维尔哼了哼，听着耳边规律的心跳声，突然觉得，这样好像也不错。


	2. Chapter 2

那一晚过后，埃尔文仍旧没上他，但利维尔发现他们之间起了变化，他不再像以前那样，处处质疑埃尔文的每个命令，服从性增加得大家都惊讶。  
埃尔文也不像以前，只跟他有公事上的交流，他开始让利维尔了解他，两人聊天的话题越来越广阔。  
至于私底下，镜子不再有，但他的新点子越来越多，利维尔常常为他的〝创意〞吃惊不已。  
就像现在，他一进门，就被埃尔文压到办公桌上，手腕被身上的皮带绑在后面，上身衣服一件不少，裤子却被迅速扯下，白淨大腿张开，整个下身暴露在空气中。  
埃尔文还要利维尔撑起上半身，要他亲眼看着自己如何被狎玩。  
他看着埃尔文坐在椅子上，上下打量自己赤裸的下身，右手好整以暇地在他的大腿上游走，利维尔喘口气，知道他又想折磨自己了。  
他习惯性咬唇，才刚咬上就急忙放开，生怕一不小心又弄出伤口来。  
埃尔文的手慢慢爬上利维尔的勃起，他从下方往上摸，在他的睾丸上来回划圈，力道忽轻忽重，阴囊色情地摇晃，任他玩弄在手指间。  
弱点一下子被抓住，利维尔腰一软，半开的唇漏出低吟，最敏感的地方被戏弄，阴茎很快就立起，包皮也开始充血，埃尔文玩够那双小球才往上动，他没用手掌握紧他的坚挺，只是伸出指头夹住两边，缓慢往上扫，时不时磨擦几下。  
原本如浪潮涌来的快感，顿时变得似有若无，利维尔不爽的哼哼，屁股抬离桌面，扭动着往他的手掌上送，以求更多快感。  
埃尔文显然没打算这麽快放过他，他捏捏茎身，瞟了一眼作警告，利维尔不敢再动，只好把期望放进呻吟，喊得更起劲了。  
在他焦灼注视下，那只手终于慢悠悠地来到龟头，他先左右摸了几圈，等到利维尔又开始心急起来，才勐地按在尿道口上，他攻势不停，指甲每每刷过最敏感的那点，爽得利维尔拔尖嗓音不住浪叫，抵在桌边的足踝用力得泛青。  
就在他整个人舒服得颤抖，射精感越来越浓烈地涌上时，那地方勐然一疼，他一口气抽不上，差点从桌上滚下去。  
利维尔定睛看去，才发现阳具已被皮带绑住，埃尔文还仔细地绕过下面的睾丸，才在顶端打上结，那结就挂在输精口上，他一放开手，绳结狠狠顶在上面，又爽又疼的滋味，令他只能瘫软在桌面上抽搐。  
〝埃...埃尔文...?〞  
埃尔文低声说:〝不喜欢？〞  
〝废...废话，快鬆开!〞  
他像摸宠物般轻蹭他的脸颊，继续说:〝我以后下你厌恶的命令时，你也会像这样对我吼吗。〞  
下身涨得快要爆裂，却又发洩不出来，利维尔根本没心思猜他想法，瞪大了眼冲他喊:〝你到底想怎样?〞  
〝简单点说，我的命令你不单要服从，甚至要超越你的喜恶，有时不是你想不想，能不能，而是必须得做。〞  
他说话时也没閒住，边说边把人拉到地上，利维尔浑身都在抖，脚一碰到地，就软得跪在地上，刚好面对坐着的埃尔文跨下。  
〝让我爽你就能射。〞  
利维尔吞了下口水，一时间盯住那鼓起的地方不知所措。  
他不是傻子，早就猜到会有这一天，那个男人能抵抗让人类最强伏在身下口的滋味？但一想到要用嘴接触别人的私密处，他就想吐。  
不，就算是埃尔文也不行！  
可是埃尔文的命令同样坚定，他的手一直放在利维尔脑后，没动也没用力，但意思已经表达得很清楚，就随便他慢慢想吧。  
他可以等，但利维尔等不了，他的阳具还在绳结下哀号，慾望慢慢压过洁癖，他颤颤巍巍往前凑，牙齿落在裤子的链环上，彷彿被烫到般缩开。  
他瞪着那金属环，感到前所未有的无助，他悄悄往上瞄，室内烛火不盛，埃尔文的脸躲在阴影裡，唯有一双蓝色眼睛闪闪发亮。  
藏在裡面的冷酷是压垮利维尔的最后一根稻草，他终于明白，埃尔文是铁了心要他做，自己根本没有别的选择。  
强硬的颈项放弃似的低下，他再次咬上链环，一鼓作气往下拉，包在裡面的东西很快跳出来，直挺挺对着他。  
埃尔文那裡也像他的身材般特别巨大，亲眼看到这巨物，利维尔顿时又犹豫了，下意识向后缩。  
这次埃尔文没让他逃，脑袋后的手指一个用力，把他的头钉在原处，利维尔颤了下，把心一横，闭上眼，嘴巴一张，就把那东西含进嘴裡。  
第一感觉是大，他把嘴巴张到最大才勉强吃得下，还未含到根部，顶端已经撞到咽喉上，他强忍作噁感，小心翼翼伸出舌头，沿着柱体笨拙舔弄。  
口中的巨物很快变得更大，把利维尔憋得脸蛋通红，慌张的唇舌胡乱游走，根本不知道该怎麽办才好。  
时轻时重的力度，刮得埃尔文也紧皱眉头，他拍拍身下的黑色头颅:〝前面。〞  
利维尔得了提示终于镇定下来，他把舌尖后缩，扫过湿漉漉的孔洞，舌头只是上下舔舐，毫无技术可言，不过在粗糙舌苔的刺激下，前液很快溢了出来，口鼻充斥腥味，令利维尔嫌恶地皱起眉，舌头一转又逃到别的地方去。  
一只大手勐地抓紧他的头髮，冷冷的说话声从上面传来:〝看来你要更多练习，这次我就放过你。〞  
还未等利维尔回神，埃尔文用力一压，把他的鼻子按进毛髮间，下身耸动着来回抽插，狠狠操着那张小嘴。  
每一下都深深刺入喉头，利维尔痛苦得呜咽出声，但在嘴巴被塞满的情况下，只能变成低低的吟喘声，他想撇头挣开，但埃尔文的手牢牢抓住他，让他只能动弹不得的承受。  
察觉到他的反抗，埃尔文脚踝一动，长靴鞋尖抵上涨得通红的阳具，随着动作忽轻忽重地蹍压，利维尔重重一震，眼睛瞪得大大的，整个下半身不停抖动，嘴角间泛出的低呜，不再只是痛号。  
他的下面早就不堪受压，只是轻轻一碰快感就直冲脑仁，爽得他直往埃尔文的脚上凑，但嘴裡一下又一下的重插，疼得他连泪水都流出来，嚐着那些黏滑咸湿的滋味，他只求能快些结束。  
利维尔觉得自己就像把可怜的剑，刚在炉上烧得通红，立刻又被丢进冷水中降温，反反覆覆不停来回，连个喘息时间也没有，埃尔文轻而易举带着他上天堂，又带着他下地狱。  
可是明明被人如此折磨，他的表情却是异常煽情，平时冷淡的眼角泛起水光，眉头紧紧皱着，弯成委屈的弧度，嘴巴和眼眶被情慾染成豔红，教人一看就想狠狠的，更狠的折辱他。  
利维尔惊恐发现，嘴裡那根好像又变大了，埃尔文的动作越来越重，越来越快，无论上面还是下面。  
他把两腿张得大大的，任由他的脚往上踩，口裡哼哼唧唧，上下起伏的喉咙磨擦着龟头，埃尔文最后几下重重挺身，白浊液体喷发出来，统统洒在利维尔嘴裡。  
绳结在激烈的动作间鬆开，他被束缚的下身终于能痛快射出来，把埃尔文的长裤靴子染上白色污痕。  
一爽完，利维尔第一反应就是张嘴要吐出精液，那滑熘触感教他浑身发毛，可是埃尔文的动作比他更快，他捂住他的唇，抓着下巴向上一提，让那些液体顺势滑进喉咙裡。  
意识到被强迫吞了甚麽，利维尔喉头阵阵抽搐，他甩开那双手，朝着地板乾呕，可是已经落到肚子裡的东西，任他怎样想吐也吐不出来了。  
愤怒腾腾扬起，他抬头瞪着埃尔文，气得几乎要发疯:〝你他妈，你明知道我讨厌这些！〞  
埃尔文老神在在，对他投来的怒恨眼光毫不在乎:〝我刚才说了，你得摆脱喜恶的掌控，唯有如此，你才能跳出个人偏见，真正从大局观察事情。〞  
利维尔气得脸都黑透，怎有心情思索他的话，冲着埃尔文大吼:〝去你的，埃尔文，你以为人人都要像你这麽变态吗？老子不玩了，你自己慢慢撸去吧！〞  
他挣掉绳子，随便套上衣服，駡咧着冲出门，埃尔文没阻止他的动作，只是在安静下来的办公室，对着门口轻轻叹气，脸上唯有淡淡的遗憾。  
人天生就对喜恶反应强烈，特别是利维尔这种爱恨分明的人，他原本铁了心不再跟埃尔文继续下去，说实话，埃尔文的力量压得过他吗？只要他不想，就没人能强迫他做任何事。  
他真的这样想，可是，埃尔文永远都能给出可是，特别在利维尔的事上。  
一反过去多让利维尔主动的情况，埃尔文接下来频频进攻，甚至连他的房间也毫不客气闯入，更别提那些外面人来人往时办公室裡的遭遇。  
他不甘示弱，拼命奋力反抗，却每每被人拿掐到点上，在对方手中节节败退，再次伏在男人身下，曾经令他深恶痛绝的口交，最终成为一个日常习惯。  
现在他和埃尔文做时，跪在腿间的动作越发顺服，掏出凶器时再也不见一开始的迟疑。  
可是这次他明显又有新玩法，利维尔刚摸到裤档就被拉住，他拍拍身旁的空位，示意他躺下。  
利维尔爬上长沙发的另一半，头枕在扶手上张开腿，他盯紧埃尔文每个动作，黑色眼睛裡有两个人都懂的渴望。  
埃尔文抚上赤裸大腿，滑过手感良好的肌肤直往而下，利维尔想不到他如此直接，被碰了几下就忍不住喘息，柱身慢慢挺起，尖端流出的液体一滴接一滴。  
唔唔呀呀地喊的利维尔模煳地想，埃尔文的手肯定有魔力，否则怎会他每次都栽在这上面。  
他很快又被勾上云霄，一步步往高潮迈进，就在他哼出一声特别黏缠煽情的呻吟后，一阵熟悉的，疼得头皮发麻的痛楚袭来，埃尔文又绑起他发烫的下身。  
利维尔不由得咒骂出口，换来顶端轻轻一弹，他瑟缩了下，无奈地望向男人:〝埃尔文？〞  
他挑起眉头说:〝这次何时射，由你自己来决定。〞  
利维尔顿时瞪圆眼，猜不透他又想干甚麽，埃尔文只是笑笑:〝好好猜。〞  
狠狠白了对方一眼，他拼命转动被慾望烧煳的脑袋，随即下去跪在两腿间，拉下裤链时边偷看他的脸色。  
埃尔文靠在椅背上，一副随他喜好的样子，但脸上神色却令利维尔犹豫，自己做的是否不对。  
他考虑过后还是决定低下头，把那根东西含进嘴裡，他喜欢先舔一圈，习惯味道后，再把精神起来的巨柱含进嘴裡，紧窄的小嘴当然吃不下，但当中奥妙他经已懂得，再不会被一顶就吐，舌头灵活地上下翻腾，一一舔过那些敏感部位，等那巨物涨得塞满他嘴巴，他就前后耸动着头颅，用力吞吐这热烫的东西，用舌头和喉咙刮擦收缩。  
他不时注意埃尔文的神情，这个喜怒不形于色的男人，连性事也如此，唯有在快射时，眉头才会稍稍皱起。  
把握他眉梢一动的瞬间，利维尔一口吞到根部，嘴角溢出的唾液沾湿那些金色耻毛，喉头吸吮摩擦着敏感的龟头，舌头在茎身上来回打转。  
埃尔文爽快地射了他一嘴，还不小心呛到他，他匆匆后退，先嚥下口裡的液体，咳了几声后，再把阴茎上面残留的体液吃得乾乾淨淨。  
在他刚才退开时，一些汁液滴到地板上，清洁完的利维尔看见，毫不犹豫低首舔掉，红豔舌尖配上白液，说不出的煽情惑人，他确定埃尔文正目不转睛盯着自己，才舌头一勾，把东西吞进嘴裡。  
确定没有任何遗留，他才爬上埃尔文的膝盖，渴望地看向他，他讚许似的搔他下巴，可惜仍是说:〝不错，但不是这样。〞  
妈的他到底还想怎样！  
看他一副张牙舞爪的样子，埃尔文再次开口:〝我说过了，这次由你「自己」来决定，还不懂吗？〞  
利维尔心裡一抽，老实承认，要说他没有概念完全不懂，其实不然，可是...他做不到。  
剩下的自尊还在叫嚣，而埃尔文一句话也不话的态度，教他想找个借口也不能。  
他沉默不语地瞪着他，纵使他抚上自己下身，再次逗得他浑身颤抖喘息不止，他的嘴巴仍然闭得紧紧的。  
埃尔文也不禁对他的坚持叹气，轻抚他嘴唇说:〝你自尊心太强了，但对现在的你有用吗？〞  
利维尔一怔，眼中染上疑问，埃尔文定睛望着他:〝如果心脏成为阻碍你前进的东西，你会抛弃它吗？〞  
过了相对无言的一会儿，他低声开口:〝我会。〞  
那两个字就像尖刀，利维尔一震，彷彿听到它在身上比划的声音，刮去杂质，凋出纹饰，把造剑者的名字永远刻上，横挡在他唇前的东西，连声哀号也没有，就在刻刀攻势下消失无踪，印记就这样深深刻进利维尔身上。  
指下的嘴唇颤了颤，低沉声音传了出来:〝让我...让我射，求……求求你。〞  



	3. Chapter 3

生平第一声的哀求出口，并没有利维尔想像中难受，只有种甚么东西从身上流走的感觉，埃尔文摸摸他的头髮讚道:〝好孩子。〞  
好孩子当然会有奖励，他直接把利维尔推回沙发上，架开那双雪白大腿，一边解掉下身的束缚，一手滑到阴囊下。  
会阴被指甲来回刮擦，快感从身体内扩散，却又搔不到痒处，刺激得利维尔惊喘出声，他贪求更多快乐，向埃尔文仰起下半身，无意中把藏在后方的洞口暴露出来。  
察觉到手指在穴口皱摺上抚摸，他心裡一紧，没由得多想，粗糙的指尖已经闯进去，没有经验的嫩肉立刻层层包裹上去，下意识往外推挤，却把异物的形状描绘得一清二楚。  
后穴没有润滑，疼得利维尔受不了，连前面的东西都有些颓丧，他扯着揽枕，发出不知是喘息还是哀吟的声音。  
埃尔文的手指就如其人，坚定直接又果断，他一吋吋攻入柔软之处，还榨取前方汁液，涂在乾涩的穴口上，利维尔的足踝踏在他的大腿上，随他的动作又磨又踩，似是催促又似不耐。  
等到整根食指都没入去时，原来紧绷的后穴开始放鬆，通红的洞口一张一合，一点点吞吐外来之物，他缓缓转动手指，没有任何前兆下，第二根手指就伸了进去，直插到底。  
利维尔痛得倒抽口气，整个人都弓起身，可是他的下身这次却红得发紫，前头开始涌出兴奋汁液来。  
埃尔文见状只是挑下眉，他也不折磨他了，直接按上突起的敏感点，利维尔的身体再次弯折，这次却是因为愉悦，粗哑的呻吟一声高过一声。  
埃尔文没有碰前面，只是专心玩弄后方，两根手指灵活运动，时而来回抽插，时而刮弄肉穴，拇指还配合节奏，一下下按压在会阴上，可是，他就是没有伸手去安慰高高翘起的前方。  
每当他轻轻逗弄那点凸起时，利维尔弓成弧形的腰肢就会抖一下，他一次次伸手想慰藉自己，都被埃尔文毫不犹豫打掉，口中的吟喘变成语无伦次的咒骂，肉壁贪婪地绞紧手指，前液流得下身到处都湿漉漉。  
就在他曲起指节，指甲狠狠刮过前列腺时，利维尔的精液伴随高昂吼叫，畅快地从无人抚触的前端喷洒出来。  
从未有过的快感虏获他，他失神地瘫倒在沙发上，肉体像在云端浮沉，他没想过自己竟会靠后面就能高潮，可是，他还不满足。  
他抱上从身上退开的男人后颈，对着他耳边哀求:〝埃尔文，快插进来！当我…当我求你了。〞  
是的，他们到现在还没进行到最后一步，甚至连他的屁股，埃尔文也是今天才第一次碰，他不懂，最先要求的人不是他吗，为甚么他又不做下去？  
就连现在，玩弄够他就率先离开，他到底想怎样！  
埃尔文盯紧他，过半晌才露出别有深意的笑容:〝最后一个问题。〞  
〝哈？〞  
"想清楚我为甚么还不上你，如果你想到...〞  
他俯身在利维尔耳边，低沉的嗓音充满诱惑:〝我就照你渴望的那样操你。〞  
利维尔深深同意，埃尔文史密斯的确是个奇怪的人，就算现在成为他身边最亲密的士兵长，甚至其他人都觉得他越来越像埃尔文，他依旧弄不清这个男人在想甚麽。  
他想破脑袋，各种哀求讨好的点子轮番上阵，仍然没有半点用处，无法释放的慾念惹得他越发暴躁，新兵见了他都掉头走。  
当然，也不能说毫无变化，至少他们做爱的地点，终于从办公室那些硬梆梆傢俱，移到埃尔文房裡那张柔软大床上。  
他拒绝去想这点背后的含意，他只关心一件事，这该死的男人到底怎样才肯上自己！  
屁股上突然传来火辣辣的疼痛，利维尔抬起头，对上那双暗藏寒霜的蓝眸，才后知后觉地想起，现在不是他能想事情的空暇时间。  
他被埃尔文压在床头，白皙的身体佈满汗水，张大的两腿间，阴茎孤零零挺直，后穴却并不孤单，窄小的甬道紧紧咬住异物，红润洞口正贪心地吞吐着圆滑的木珠，张合间不停有汁液从裡面被挤出来。  
〝看来我太放任你了。〞  
〝没...没有...呜啊啊啊！〞  
拉珠被猛地拉曳，强硬又急速地辗过前列腺，来回抽动间发出的啾啾水声，令场景变得更为淫靡。  
利维尔浑身都在抖，死死抓住背枕不放，口裡仍然不服气地反驳:〝明明是你...呜啊...要我自己想明白......〞  
〝所以是我的错了？〞  
一见到埃尔文的笑容，他立刻知糟，等看清楚他从地上拿起甚麽时，头皮更是隐隐发麻。  
埃尔文拿起的，是平时束在腰上的硬皮带，利维尔暗暗吞了下口水，身体畏惧的缩起，但下身却悄悄变粗，连足背都绷直。  
夹在身后的串珠一下子全强拉出去，他还未来得及哼上一声，胸口已经被狠狠打了一记，他才倒抽口气，第二鞭又至，皮带如雨点洒下，不一会儿皮肤上又红又紫，一片斑斓。  
埃尔文专朝弱点下手，很快胸前两点和脚根处就佈满红痕，热辣辣的疼痛过后，是微妙的刺痒，红肿的地方更渴望抚触，痛觉习惯下来后，夹杂在裡面的快感一点点累积，很快就滚雪球般越变越强烈。  
利维尔原本踡缩的身体慢慢打开，痛呜转为呻吟，喊得越发高昂黏缠，他的乳头红得滴血，同时也硬得如铁，直挺挺耸立的两点，每当皮带挥过时，都故意诱惑人似的颤着。  
下身皮肤较嫩，横七竖八的鞭痕开始泛紫，看上去悽惨无比，中间站得笔直，流满水液的东西，把他的兴奋表露无遗，埃尔文有时故意以带梢划过，他脸上都会露出狂喜的表情，扭曲着身体迎落下的皮带。  
捏在他快要射精的一刹那，埃尔文才停下手中皮带，利维尔粗喘着睁眼，不爽地瞪着眼神深沉的男人，沾上慾望的蓝眸晦暗阴霾，如实倒映出他此刻的丑态。  
这种眼神只会令他更性致勃勃，利维尔伸出手，故意在他的目光中，把手指插进蜜穴，淫乱的玩弄起来:〝喔…快点，快进来……〞  
骨节分明的手指模彷性交的节奏，翻绞戳刺湿淋淋的地方，时不时扩张穴口，让裡面贪婪吸吮的甬道暴露出来，肠液顺着他的手流淌而下，很快就弄湿身下床单。  
他的渴求表露无遗，也清楚看到男人变得更昏暗的眼神，但他还是甚麽也没做，好整以暇地看他唱独角戏。  
要不是舔过他太多次，利维尔都要怀疑埃尔文是否阳萎了，就在他想开口讽刺时，那个答案突然撞进脑海，他一砸舌头，暗骂自己为何如此蠢笨，竟然此时才想通。  
他伸手抓住埃尔文的肩膀，往床上一摔，两人立时上下颠倒，利维尔抬脚狠踩在他左肩上，不顾下身大露的春光，恨恨低吼:〝你这个无聊的混帐。〞  
肩胛骨咯吱咯吱的响，但埃尔文根本没有反抗的打算，还反问他:〝那你想怎样?〞  
利维尔重重一哼，直接扯他裤子，他向来没那麽多心思去故弄玄虚，而且，现在的他也等不及了。  
等那大傢伙跳出来，他一把抓住，依旧抬着腿，就着自己中门大开的姿势，挺起腰，对准位置，慢慢往下沉。  
后面早放鬆下来，顺顺当当吃进去，他知道埃尔文在看，故意放缓动作向下移，让他看清楚，自己後面是怎样急不及待的吞下他，啾啾水声落在耳裡，成了最好的催淫剂。  
巨柱擦过前列腺的快感，当然也跟着拉长，鲜活的，有着人体温度的阳具，怎会是那些性玩具比得上，利维尔爽得直仰头，只留给埃尔文滚动的喉结和粗哑的呻吟，搁在他肩上的脚，勾着他的衣领乱蹭。  
埃尔文是不抵抗，可没打算听之任之，他一边欣赏只演给他看的活春宫，一边捉住那只脚掌，凑到嘴边含着拇指，打着旋儿舔弄。  
那双眼睛还要直勾勾瞅着人，利维尔心一盪，手一鬆，整个人跌坐下去，坚硬的阴茎破开甬道，直插深处，强烈快感从相合之处一涌而上，他再也受不住，把白液喷洒在两人身上。  
埃尔文的肉棒终于在他裡面了，他瘫坐在那裡颤抖，餍足在这阵高潮裡，肠道仍然贪婪地紧贴上去，彷彿要把方方吋吋都记得一清二楚。  
还未等他回过神，一阵天旋地转，刚射完的身体再被插到深处，他渾身發軟，仍然對上方俯视他的埃尔文嘴硬:〝奖励呢？〞  
他哼笑一声，捉住利维尔的脖子，把他按在枕头上，腰身重重往前一送，退出来后又是齐根进入，每一下挺进，都用尽全力捅进这个为他敞开的身体裡。  
一波接一波，毫无间断的快感抓住了利维尔，他没有抵抗的能力，立刻就被这些兴奋浪潮捲入，只能随着动作起伏，他爽得连呻吟也无力，嘴巴拼命吸气，喘得像离水的鱼，惟有捞住埃尔文握在脖子上的手，才能确保自己不迷失在浪涛裡。  
埃尔文的手没用力，只是紧贴在脖子上，稳固坚定的力量从厚实的手掌渗透出来，令利维尔有种错觉，自己真的变成一把剑，锋利，强悍，嗜血，却被这双手牢牢掌控，随他意思而剑指前方，他不用担心自己的力量伤到无辜之人，更不用畏惧走上的路正确与否，这双手会带着他，引导他，是他的标竿和奋战的根源。  
这些想法闪过心头，随之带来更疯狂激烈的快感，利维尔全身赤红，口裡嘶吼着不成调的呻吟，大腿勾上埃尔文的后腰，不肯让他远离，备受磨擦的肠壁更加紧贴上粗壮阳具，在它离开时牢牢束缚，回来时愉悦展开。  
洞口一片湿淋淋的水，肠液混合润滑剂，随着粗暴的动作挤出穴口，淫荡的啾噗声中，利维尔被顶得直往床头撞，却连扶一下的念头也想不起。  
埃尔文插得爽快，閒着的手不甘寂寞，拈上独自挺立的乳头，发烫的乳尖炸出凶猛性慾，利维尔挺起胸口，以方便他的手指左右开弓，肆意拉扯玩弄那两颗肿胀的椒尖，离口的喘息越来越沙，听得出嗓子已经喊哑。  
夹在中间的阴茎悄悄立起，随着急促的动作拍打在两人身上，不用任何碰触早已汁水淋漓，他把双手深陷在埃尔文的肩膀上，不消一会儿，男人结实的后背被抓满红痕。  
背后的疼痛刺激埃尔文，他的动作越来越急，也越来越快，向来冷静的脸上开始出现动摇，他就着姿势，猛地把利维尔转了一圈，炽热器官辗过裡面的敏感点，令他腰腿一阵抽搐，整个人瘫软在枕头上。  
他抓紧两片浑圆臀瓣，用力向蜜穴狠插，双手时不时抽在屁股上，迫使那张小嘴咬得更紧，他每打一下，利维尔就会跟着抖一下，他臂弯发软，连支撑自己也不能，只能埋在枕头间哀哀呻吟，所有力气集中在高高抬起的腰臀，随着埃尔文的力度拼命摇摆，以追求更多更多的快感。  
埃尔文俯下身，胸膛贴上他的背，顶弄得更深入绵密，利维尔的呻吟顿时换了个调，他扳过他汗湿的脸，舌头侵入唇瓣，任意翻弄缠绕，在疲软的舌头被吸吮时，他终于按耐不住，早就不堪重负的下身猛烈喷发，肠壁大力绞紧，埃尔文皱起眉，深深插进高热的身体裡，炽热的精液跟着射进裡面。  
利维尔痉挛着身体，却连一声呻吟都发不出，他们仍在接吻，两片唇瓣如胶似漆，肆意吸吮对方的下唇，用尖利犬齿刮过舌尖，所有喘息被封在两唇间，只馀水声啧啧，他两眼发直，脑袋一片空茫，只剩下两个字，值了。  
小心关上埃尔文的房门，利维尔放轻脚步往下走，天色刚亮，兵团仍旧陷于梦乡，压根没人会看见他从谁的房间走出来。  
可惜，他才走下两层阶梯，就撞上东倒西歪，显然又通宵几天的韩吉。  
〝喔喔，利维你也这麽早......〞  
看到韩吉骤然变色的脸，利维尔下意识抬手，挡住自己颈侧的印子，可是已经迟了。  
埃尔文昨晚啃出的痕迹相当可怕，也难怪韩吉会立刻扑上来，拉开他的领子，睁大眼咆吼:〝你...你昨晚又去埃尔文那裡了!?〞  
利维尔狠狠刨她一眼，嘘她:〝闭嘴!〞  
他迳自甩开她的手，提起领巾仔细遮去咬痕，他向来最不想这事被人发现，要不是某天玩得太过，被韩吉在门口当场逮到，他是打死也不会承认。  
韩吉压低声音，脸上仍旧充斥忧虑和气愤:〝说过你多少次，你就不怕受伤吗。〞  
利维尔翻了个白眼，明白韩吉的唠叨症又犯了。  
他知道，她是在担心他，担心他的身体吃不消，也担心他们的关係会令心理越来越不健康，但利维尔明白，他和埃尔文从不是她想像裡的情况。  
表面上，是握有主动权的埃尔文在享受征服的乐趣，但利威尔得到的快乐不比他少，两人都对这种关係乐在其中，这是属于他们的小小游戏。  
而且，利威尔一直觉得，既然已决定成为埃尔文手中的剑，怎可能期望他用对待人的态度来对自己？宝剑锋芒太露，只会先伤持剑人，他的调教不是理所当然吗？  
韩吉第一次听到他这样说时，失礼得用看疯子的眼神来看他。  
她还以为这是埃尔文故意灌输的念头，好让利威尔乖乖成为他的禁脔，激动得冲进办公室，却在他一句“全都是利威尔自愿“下败阵。  
她发现，自己越发搞不懂这两个人了。  
利威尔不以为然的冷冷一笑:〝那只是你不了解埃尔文的好。“  
〝我才不想了解，你不会觉得难受吗，一般情侣都是想甜甜蜜蜜交往吧。〞  
这才无趣啊，利维尔撇了下嘴角:〝韩吉，你只要记住，从头到尾都是我自愿的就好。〞  
他懒得跟她说清楚，不管翻着白眼的她，继续往下走去，可是经韩吉一提，原本开始冷却，身体裡的芯火，又开始燃烧起来，利威尔悄悄舔了下唇角，像昨晚他舔食埃尔文沾在他嘴角的精液，快感如电流在骨血间划过。  
他暗暗提醒自己，千万不能在新兵面前露出飢渴的表情，被埃尔文看到，晚上又有得被折磨。  
慢着，这样说来，好像也不错。

End


End file.
